tiny toes
by tatty ted
Summary: [PIE IN THE SKY] / Olivia Crabbe knows all about contraception so why did she fall pregnant at fifteen years old? Now she faces one of the biggest challenges of her life. Can Olivia cope with the challenges life throws in her direction, and can Henry and Margaret deal with the fact their little girl won't be so little anymore? - —OC.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**tiny toes**  
_step by step, heart to heart._

* * *

Olivia always found it strange how two people who were incredibly different could connect with one another. Take her parents as an example, her father was a Detective Inspector with a passion for food whereas her mother, although she owned a restaurant didn't really care for food.

And yet, they were different but their marriage remained happy, (even if they did argue a little)

She smiled softly as she realised she was more like her parents than she'd like to admit. She'd inherited her mother's eye for detail which was a positive thing when meeting new people and had inherited her father's ability to connect the dots successfully.

She sat on the bar swinging her legs and swirling the orange liquid in her glass. It was late Thursday night and Olivia had helped her parents out in the restaurant. She enjoyed helping out and spending time with Nicola and Gary as they were quite close despite the age gap between them.

Olivia necked the orange juice before she caught sight of the disapproving glare from her mother for sitting on the bar. She smirked slightly as she jumped off the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools. She a little forcefully, slammed her glass down on the bar which caused her father to comment;

"Was that necessary?" Olivia shook her head before answering; "No father, sorry father."

As she glanced around the restaurant she wondered about tomorrow evening. Friday was the most busiest day of the restaurant as it was the beginning of the weekend and most people were far too lazy to cook. She caught sight of the clock behind the bar and decided to retreat to bed,

"I'm going to bed," she walked up to her mother first, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly; "Night mother."

"Night sweetheart." Her mother answered and she broke out of the hug and walked to her father, "Night father."

"Night, night." Slowly, she made her way to bed. As she reached her bedroom, she opened the door and stepped inside. She walked towards her wardrobe and discarded her clothes onto the bedroom floor before putting on some pyjamas. Settling into bed, she pulled the duvet over her and slowly fell asleep.

/

She walked into the kitchen at six forty not surprised to find that she was the only one up. She buttoned up her school blouse as she walked before sorting out her yellow and red tie. Although she dressed correctly in front of her parents, her uniform often changed before she reached school.

She knew her parents meant well and that they were only trying to keep her safe but it was uncool and Olivia didn't do uncool. She sat down at the table and surprisingly for Olivia, she didn't feel at all hungry. She sighed before she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, knowing she'd only get a lecture if she didn't eat.

She rested her head on the table and fell asleep, tiredness suddenly overcoming her.

She woke not long afterwards to footsteps in the kitchen. As she lifted her head, blinking attempting to adjust to the light, her eyes fell upon her father. She smiled softly before saying good morning. Henry noticed his daughter was quiet but didn't say anything.

At that minute, another set of footsteps entered the kitchen and Olivia's eyes fell upon her mother in her best suit, "Where are you going all dolled up?"

"I'm not allowed to mention it." Margaret noticed the look of confusion on her daughter's face and nodded towards Henry, "He says I'm not allowed to mention it in front of him."

"Right," Olivia whispered and rubbed her right temple, feeling slightly worse than ever. There was nothing spoken for a second, Henry and Margaret exchanged looks before she knelt down in front of Olivia and put her hand on her forehead,

"You're warm, are you feeling okay?"

She nods. Before she has chance to say anything else, she stands up from the table and runs to the bathroom. As she kneels on the floor, she throws up in the toilet. As she rests her head against the wall, Olivia wonders why she's so ill.

* * *

**jottings** / so, my first ever pie in the sky fic. I know right, it's horrid and most likely out of character but i'm slightly new pie in the sky. please, if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**,  
_i'm a teenage dirtbag baby._

* * *

She'd gone to school despite her mother insisting she should stay off if she was ill. She was five minutes late for registration and as she walked in, she muttered her apologises before taking at seat beside her best friend at the front of the classroom.

She still didn't feel one hundred percent but she couldn't afford time off school, not with her exams next term. She sorted out her tie making it a couple of inches shorter and listened to what her form tutor was saying before her best friend nudged her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered back watching the teacher carefully to make sure he didn't catch them talking. There wasn't anything wrong with her, well not much apart from the sickness and the tummy pains and the fact her body felt completely different.

Morning break arrived far too slowly for Olivia and she sat in the girl's bathroom, feeling extremely nauseous. Her best friend Abigail sat on the sinks, swinging her legs backwards and forwards, her too wondering why Olivia was so ill, (Olivia rarely got ill)

"You sure you're alright?"

"Fine, you haven't got any water have you?"

Abigail rooted in her school bag and took out a bottle of water. She jumped off the sinks and edged towards the cubicle Olivia was in. As she rolled the bottle under the door, she warned; "Don't be giving me whatever germs you've got!"

A short while later, towards the end of break, Olivia came out of the toilet. She didn't feel sick anymore and dare she admit it, she was already feeling a little better. She handed Abigail her water bottle back, linked her arm and together they walked to their next lesson.

Olivia was fine all day, in fact she was only sick twice, once this morning and the second time at morning break. She hoped it was only a bug and that it would pass. She really didn't need to be ill.

As she walked home, she carried several library books in her hand. It was all for homework, the homework was to revise Shakespeare and a number of his plays. Olivia didn't mind Shakespeare, she just didn't like Romeo and Juliet and couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about.

Approaching her front door, Olivia successfully balanced the books as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her house key. Stepping into the house, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. With both her parents working, it was very rare for them to be home when Olivia finished school.

She placed the books down on the table along with her school bag and disappeared into the bedroom to change. She came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a long white tee-shirt, her brown hair slightly wavy and resting slightly on her shoulders.

She couldn't remember how long she'd been sat there, reading, writing and revising Shakespeare but the voice of her mother interrupted her thoughts,

"Are you feeling better?"

She jumped slightly, dropping her pen which rolled off the side of the table. She nodded her head as she turned to look at her mother. She did feel better, a lot better and she hoped if she got this homework completed, she'd be able to help in the restaurant.

"Yes I'm feeling so much better," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes," there was a silence between the two again before Margaret changed the subject, "Is your father not home?"

"No, ACC Fisher's probably keeping him busy. Either that or it's his new constable." Olivia couldn't help but smirk as she noticed the flicker of jealousy on her mother's part. It was funny to watch because they were both sometimes jealous of the attention the other received but it never made them fall out, only stronger in Olivia's opinion.

She goes back to her homework, wanting to get at least half of it completed tonight when her mother sat beside her. There was nothing spoken for a second before Olivia lifted her head, looked at her mother in the eye and asked; "Is there anything else only I really need to finish this?"

Margaret shook her head and watched as her daughter went back to doing her homework. She wondered why her daughter was suddenly becoming secretive and if she would ever discover the reason why.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**,  
_oh wow, fuck, I love you._

* * *

Olivia's hopes that all she had was a bug disappeared after day two. For a further three days she kept waking up in the early hours of the morning throwing up. Margaret woke up one morning to sound of Olivia being sick and decided to investigate.

She crept out of her bedroom and reached the bathroom. She knocked gently, "Olivia?"

"I'm fine," Olivia whispered before she threw up again. Margaret opened the door and walked towards her daughter who was knelt in front of the toilet.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

She sat down beside her daughter, held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Olivia was sick again before she burst into tears and began to sob, "I'm sorry mum."

"Olivia it's okay, are you pregnant?"

She leaves the question to linger because she isn't too sure if she wants to admit it. She swallowed hard, tears still streaming down her cheeks before she whispered that she thinks she might be. Margaret pulled her into a hug as she whispered; "It's okay, it's going to be okay I promise."

They were sat there for ages. Olivia had managed to stop being sick and crying. She felt ashamed. She knew all about contraception so why at fifteen, did she think she was pregnant. She turned to look at her mother, "I'm sorry, I know we spoke about sex and contraception and—"

Margaret put her hand on her daughter's cheek and stroked her cheek, "Sweetheart these things happen."

"But—"

"But nothing. Whatever happens you don't have to do this alone. Your father and I will support your decision."

"Can we find out, together if I'm pregnant. I'm scared. I keep putting it off you know, if I am dad's going to go absolutely mental and hit the roof!"

"We'll deal with your father together, okay? I can't say I'm surprised by what you're saying, the thought had crossed my mind."

"That I was pregnant?" Olivia asked and Margaret nodded. She wasn't sure what to do. Giving Olivia a lecture wasn't going to change the fact the young girl may be pregnant. She knew herself contraception failed and wasn't one hundred percent safe, all she could do really was support her only daughter if she was pregnant.

It was the only option right?

"Are you cross?" Margaret shook her head. Truthfully she wasn't cross. She was disappointed. Disappointed at the timing, at Olivia's age and most of all, disappointed for the fact for three days Olivia dealt with this alone.

/

Olivia paced the bathroom, biting her lower lip as she glanced at the white stick on the toilet. She felt sick. Her heart was racing, her chest was tight and her hands were getting sweaty. She swallowed, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to throw up.

Four minutes, that's what the instructions said on the box. She would find out in four minutes whether she was pregnant or not.

"It's time," her mother's voice on the other side of the door broke Olivia out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and picked up the stick. On the count of three, she opened her eyes and stared down at the stick.

Staring back at her was two faint pink lines. She was pregnant. Olivia Crabbe was expecting a baby at fifteen years old.

/

"She's what?!"

Margaret thought it was best to inform Henry as soon as he got home. It wasn't a surprise when he hit the roof upon discovering his daughter's pregnancy. His daughter was still a child herself.

"Pregnant Henry, Olivia is pregnant and raising your voice isn't going to solve the problem."

"Margaret she is fifteen years old. She is a child. She has her exams next term. She has a future. How could she be so stupid?"

"I don't think she planned it. Look it's happened. Our little girl is pregnant and we can't change that no matter how many times we shout. All we can do is support her with whatever she decides to do with this baby."

Olivia sat on the bed, listening to her parent's argument. She put her hands on her stomach. It didn't seem real. It was unreal to think that there was a human being inside her stomach. A life who depended on her and who needed looking after.

She stroked her flat stomach knowing it wouldn't be long before she would develop a bump and everyone would discover her secret. Everyone would know that Olivia Crabbe was going to become a mother when she was still a child herself.

She rolled onto her side when she realised that by having this baby, it wasn't only her life it was going to change. It was going to change the lives of her parents too.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review;3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**,  
_shut up, shut up mama._

* * *

It had been a week since Olivia had found out she was pregnant. A week. It seemed much longer than that, trying to get her head around the fact that she wouldn't be a child anymore. She would be a mum, a person who was entirely responsible for that ball of cells inside of her.

She hadn't told anyone. Nobody needed to know just yet. She was still deciding what to do about it. She had three options just like everybody else who'd ever found themselves in the same unfortunate situation. She could abort it, keep it or give it up for adoption.

Weighed up, all the options had pros and cons to deciding. She sat at the kitchen table, one hand on her stomach and the other around the orange juice. She was deep in thought. Her life was going to change no matter what she chose and she wasn't sure if she wanted that to happen.

She brought the orange juice to her lips before she took a sip. She looked at her mother across the table and smiled softly, "I've been thinking.."

"Yes?"

"About the baby," she rubbed her stomach, "this baby means so much to me already that I cannot bring myself to abort it. Yes I'm fifteen and yes I'm still a child myself but this baby, it's mine. Mistakes happen but I've got to take responsibility. I created a life and now I've got to raise it."

Margaret listened to her daughter. Yes Olivia was only fifteen and she found herself pregnant but she'd dealt with it in a mature way. She accepted her pregnancy from day one and maybe that made it easier to decide the future, having that bond already.

"If that's what you want."

"Will father be mad?"

"Olivia," Margaret smiled softly, "Remember when we found out you were pregnant, do you remember what I said? Your father and I will support you whatever your decision is. You don't have to deal with this alone."

/

People at school discover the big news when Olivia's four months pregnant. She's got a slight bump and she's not afraid of their reaction. She knows people will judge because she's a kid and all that but the way she sees it is taking responsibility.

Some friends, well people she would've considered friends, didn't want to speak to her any longer. They slowly hung around with her less. She became that girl, you know the one, the one stupid enough to have a baby.

She'd get asked in the corridor on her way to lesson by people who were small minded why she just didn't get rid of it. It hurt, being questioned about her intentions. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed for wanting to keep her baby and with her head held high, answered;

"Because _I_ made a mistake and my child shouldn't suffer for something _I_ did."

Her boyfriend, ex boyfriend is rather understanding. He's a child too, just turned sixteen and in his last year of school. He hadn't expected to have a child so soon and yet he tells her he'll always be there to support her, no matter what she decides.

He's still around when Olivia announces she's going to have the baby. He made a life too and he realises like Olivia, why should their child suffer for the mistakes their parents carried out.

Abigail is the only true friend Olivia really has. She's stuck by her through the morning sickness, the weight gain, the scans. She carries a picture of baby Crabbe in her purse, excited to be godmother to her best friend's baby.

/

She has a smooth pregnancy. The morning sickness disappears after the first trimester, her weight gain is steady and if Olivia's honest, she's got the perfect bump. It's not too big and it's not too small.

She feels every kick, every movement and knows she's doing the right thing. It's a magical feeling, being pregnant, carrying another human being. It's a strange feeling though, definitely not without its emotions.

"Mum?"

She's having a particular hard day. She feels fat and uncomfortable and her hormones are playing havoc with her emotions. She sits beside her mother, her head on her shoulder, "Is it normal to feel scared?"

Margaret kisses Olivia's head, "Yes. You don't stop being scared."

"What if," she pauses as a tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly but her mother still notices; "what if I'm a terrible mother?"

"You won't be."

"But what if I am?"

Margaret listened to her daughter. She smiled as she remembered it well. When she discovered she'd been pregnant with Olivia she worried too. She worried about being a good mum and being scared of everything falling to pieces. It was a females natural reaction.

"You're going to be fine," she kisses her head, "absolutely fine now stop worrying!"

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	5. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE,**  
_oh mickey you're so fine._

* * *

Olivia's thirty seven weeks and four days. Everything's sorted. She's packed her hospital bag just in case, the baby's got everything sorted from nappies to clothes to the pram and the cot.

The names are sorted. They've decided on Jasmine for a girl and Stefan for a boy. Two names that weren't at all popular and at the same time beautiful. She'd managed to stay at school until she turned thirty two weeks pregnant and was now learning at home, still not behind from her classmates despite her condition.

"You've got my number if you need it?"

She listened to her mother and nodded. It seemed the closer Olivia's due date came, the more everyone began to panic. She didn't know why! They weren't the one who'd have to push a baby out of their flower!

It's mid afternoon when she starts getting slight twinges in her stomach but she doesn't focus on them much. She simply puts it down to Braxton hicks, a natural process the body goes through. The midwife told her she'd feel some of these.

Olivia stands up before a sharp pain rips through her stomach. It takes her breath away and she crouches forward, wanting the pain to go away. Before it does, she feels a gush of water between her legs and looks down at the pool.

"Oh sugar," she thinks to herself as she walks to the phone. As she lifts up the phone, she dials her father's number first. She doesn't know why she informs her father before her mother but it's the only thing she can think off.

"Cambridge?"

"Hello Cambridge it's Olivia. Can you put my father on please." She closes her eyes as she feels another contraction. They're too frequent for her liking and she listens as her father shouts her name down the phone; "Olivia?"

"Dad, I don't mean to alarm you but," she trails off, leaning against the counter. She breaths out deeply, "My waters have broken."

"Your what?"

"The baby's on its way," her father didn't say anything and she hoped he wasn't having a heart attack dealing with the news. Neither of them were prepared, the baby wasn't due until three weeks.

"Dad, I'm going to go and ring mum because she'll know what to do alright, love you."

She paces the living room before deciding to call her mother. She chews her lower lip as she rings the number her mother gave her this morning, "_Hello?"_

"Hi, can I speak to Margaret Crabbe please?"

_"Who should I say is calling?"_

"Olivia, her daughter it's urgent." She noticed as she waited that her contractions were stronger and becoming more often. She began to panic! What if she gave birth alone?

_"Olivia?"_ The sound of her mother's voice over the phone almost made her cry, _"Is everything okay?"_

"No," there was a silence, "my waters have broken. I'm in labour and I'm flipping terrified!"

_"Stay calm, I'm on my way."_

"Trying too, it just isn't working." She put the phone down and went walking around the room. Doing so made it easier apparently for the cervix during labour. In the end, she found herself sat in the corner trying to focus on her breathing.

Her father came home first. He found her sat in the corner, eyes closed breathing slowly. He crouched down beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He remembered back when Olivia was born and found Margaret in exactly the same position.

"Olivia," hearing her fathers voice, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as another contraction hit, "Your doing really well."

Henry was grateful when Margaret turned up a short while later. Henry's hand was sore as Olivia gripped onto it tightly and squeezed the life out of it. Not that doing so had much effect on the contraction itself.

"Breathe in, breathe out." She gently helped up her daughter as Henry grabbed the hospital bag and they walked towards the car. The journey to the hospital was quiet except a couple of moments when a contraction started and Olivia began swearing like a trooper. At the minute neither of them had the heart to tell her off. She was in labour which was one of the beautiful and yet scariest things in the world.

"I need to push," she screamed! It scared her. The thought of pushing a baby from below but she had no time to dwel on it. She'd gone to Maternity, been given a bed and an examination. The examination confirmed she was ten centimetres dilated.

"Alright Olivia, in your next contraction I want you to push okay? One, two,three." As the contraction began, she began to push, gripping her mothers hand tightly.

"You're doing really well Olivia," Margaret said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughters ear.

"Stop pushing and pant for me."

Olivia frowned and shot back; "pant? I ain't a bleedin' dog!" None the less she did it, following the midwives instructions. After what seemed like an eternity for Olivia, a little bundle was placed into her chest. As she looked down, the baby still covered in blood and mucus, she counted her fingers and toes. Ten of each, perfect.

"She's beautiful," Margaret whispered as she watched her daughter and granddaughter. Although her and Henry hasn't expected to become grandparents so suddenly, neither of them would change it. They knew it was a new chapter in their lives as well as Olivia's.

She smiled at the skin to skin contact as Jasmine began to turn for a breast. She latched on and suckled for a second and Olivia smiled. As she kissed the top of her head, she wondered if everything happened for a reason. Jasmine was a mistake and yet she was the most amazing mistake she'd ever made.

Looking outside, at her parents discussing no doubt how they were going to cope, Olivia reflected on how lucky she was to have such great parents. It was because of that, the love and support Margaret and Henry gave Olivia that she vowed (never) to turn away from her daughter's problems.

If she could be an amazing mother like her mother, Olivia would spend the rest of her life happy knowing Jasmine could confine in her about anything. Absolutely anything, just like Olivia could confine in her mother about anything that was on her mind.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review. so I've been writing this for the last week and I enjoyed it, even if the storyline is rubbish. the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I like it. thank you for the reviews btw :D


End file.
